The Dark of Shadows
by InternationalChoclate
Summary: When a foreigner comes to town, she turns life upsidedown for BF5, giving them a new member, new foes, and for one of the members, a new bestfriend and later, girlfriend. But, this is no ordinary girl, she has a rare relic from the multiverse inside of her, and a horrible past that, if tells anyone about, they wind up dead.Warning: occasional implied cursing, and dark past.
1. Chapter 1

Any dialogue in **bold** is spoken in Japanese.

Prologue:

It's a small town, out in the desert. In the middle of nowhere, he'd never think to look for me there. I have a head start, at least a good thirty minutes. I'll be able to reach the airport and slip past security, get a free first class ride to the town. I feel guilty, about all this robing and stealing I've been doing. But I do it to survive. I wouldn't have to if he had left my parents alone. Never pulled that trigger, didn't shoot , so the glass never shattered on my father and the bullet never pierced my mother's flesh. Never killing them, never taking me from the hospital after I healed, where the torture began.

Oh, but it wasn't entirely his fault, I could have done something, I know I could have. Revealed my secret my parents told me too conceal forever. Killed him, and I wouldn't be in this position, running scared through a shallow river, with a small backpack that shields what few belongings I have from the water splashing each time I ran a step.

The airport lights appear in the distance. I should be happy, I've almost made it out of his grasp. But all I can think about is how my friend wanted to be a pilot. I told him about my secret, he wasn't scared of me, and he never mentioned it after I told him. Not that he could have because he was shot, just like my mom, right down to the exact same killer.

If I never told him, he would still be alive. But I did, and nothing can change the fact that I, a 16 year old girl, am running for my life, for the third time.

**1 day later: Zeke's (Third person)**

It seems like another normal day at Zeke's. Grace has just finished serving her usual customers, who, unknowingly to the rest of the town, have just secured another battle zone, saving earth once more from the forces of evil.

That is until the stranger walks into Zeke's. Her piercing icy blue eyes gaze around the room looking for something, or someone. She sits down at a table not far from where the gang sits.

She has pale skin, with a strong Japanese heritage. Identity's her as a foreigner in people's eyes. She has a slender athletic build, like a gymnast, or a martial artist.

She brushes a stray strand of her jet black hair, darker than the colour of a shadow, behind her ear.

With just a pair of dark grey jeggings, black shirt and combat boots, she seems like a relaxed kind of person.

Anyways, when Grace comes to give her a menu, she waves it off, and simply asks for a milkshake.

"I've never seen her around before, why do you think she came to Handler's corners? It's not exactly the biggest town." Asks Vert, the only one in the group who was raised in the town with a small population of 772, if you count everyone who lives farther out.

"She's from somewhere in Asia, probably either China or Japan." Sherman says.

Zoom squints, trying to get a closer look at the girl. **"I can't shake the feeling I know her from somewhere.**" He says under his breath.

"Did you say something, kid?" Sherman asks.

"No, and don't call me kid." Says Zoom forcefully.

"Sheesh, don't throw a temper tantrum."

"Alright, enough Spinner." Vert says.

Suddenly, they hear an engine revving. But, this is not just any engine. This is a motorcycle engine. This not any motorcycle engine, this has the distinct sound of someone in particular's personal motorcycle.

"That's my bike!" says Zoom, with a mixture of surprise and anger evident on his face.

"But your keys are right here?" says Stanford, pointing to where 5 keys rest on the table, belong to their respective owner.

"It doesn't matter where my keys are! We need to get my bike back!" yells Zoom, leaping up out of his seat and running out the door.

"We'd better follow him." Says Agura, places a 20 dollar bill on the table, and rushes out to help Zoom, with the rest of the gang following.

Surprisingly, no one notices the new girl is gone, with a solitary coin still spinning at her table.

Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be longer. So, please review, and constructive critiscm is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am an idiot! Zoom's Thai not Japanese, and thanks to Rebloxic for pointing that out! So from now on, anything in bold is in Thai. Also, the mysterious foreigner looks like she's from Thailand, not Japan. So sorry!**

**? POV**

They probably think I'm a criminal, who's had a hard life. Or their thinking I'm a kid who grew up on the streets, with no one to teach me how to behave. Maybe I'm just another rebellious teenager to them, adding to their mental list about why teens can't be trusted.

Whatever they think, it's nothing I haven't heard before. Besides, after, what, 8 years of doing this, I don't expect people to like me the second they get a look at me.

If they knew what I've been through though, how hard it's been since my parents died when I was five, would their opinions change? No, probably not. The people of Handlers Corners are just like the rest of society, people who don't want me around.

Although, I have to admit, they make a nice milkshake.

Besides the usual depressing thoughts about my life, something else is bugging me. Something about this bike is out of the ordinary. It's just extremely, futuristic. Someone obviously paid big bucks to get this bike.

That means I'm going to make big bucks selling it.

Stormshock, in T minus 3 minutes. Okay, now I'm getting a lot of money because the bike talks. Score, yet kind of creepy.

Other than the bike, everything seems rather ordinary.

Wait a second…is that…..

Okay, scratch that, everything else is not ordinary.

"**What the F %*?!" **I mutter in Thai, staring at the blue tornado, like swirling thing dead ahead.

It's definitely strange, and most likely dangerous. But, well I'm a daredevil. And dangerous has one meaning to us.

Fun.

I speed up, going at speeds that would get me arrested if anyone sees me. I collide with the tornado with a brilliant flash of blue light.

On the inside, it is even stranger. Nothing what the inside of a tornado is supposed to look like. The off thing is the portal/opening/picture at the top.

With curiosity and the craving for action steering my decision, I go with my gut and head through the opening.

**Zoom's POV**

"**Oh shit, she's here in the battlezone." **I say, slamming the passenger door of the Reverb and running to where my bike is propped up against the cold metal wall of this battlezone.

"If she's here, then we have to find her, she could get herself killed here." Vert says over the comm.

"That's pretty ironic, since were going to see her get locked up when we get back." Says Stanford.

"Maybe not, she's left some cash to cover any damages, addressed to the owner of the bike which is me. Besides, Sheriff Johnson would do everything in his power to keep her out of jail just to annoy us, because we're not exactly his favourite people." I say.

"Zoom's right. We need to find her and the battle key. Agura, Zoom, track her down, while the rest of us capture the battle key." Vert commands. I hop on the Chopper, start it up, and speed off, just to stop as a metal wall appears in front of one route and the wall to my left disappears, revealing another route.

"That's not going to be a problem." Stanford says, with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Alright, Stanford, echomap( A/N: I can't remember what it is he does a echo something, using sounds to find the key.) the area to find a route to the key. Zoom,fly high and try to find the girl. Got it, now go!"

"One ramp, coming up." Calls Spinner, and I use the ramp to get a bird's eye view of the battlezone.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot her. I get down closer, but not too close, so I don't scare her. With her long jet black hair whipping behind her as she runs, she reminds me of a magnificent black stallion. Strong, graceful and free.

I also have a feeling that I've already met her, many years ago…..

**Asia POV**

I've been running around this place for a while, with walls magically appearing in front of me.

I think I'm alone here.

"Hi-"says a guy's voice. I whip around to face the stranger. He's the same teenager whose bike I stole. He seems my age, wearing some yellow/golden outfit.

"**Who are You**?" I hiss in Thai.

"**I'm Zoom and you are**?" I'm surprised he know Thai.

"**About to kick your butt**." I say and Kick him in the stomach, sending him flying back hitting a metal wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything in bold is in Thai.**

? POV

I run, far away from the Zoom character, what direction, I don't know. I'm actually surprised I even talked to him; usually I would've fought him, or just ran. I don't know, but I kind of trust him, it's just a feeling I have, this quick feeling of trust, it hasn't happened for years. Not since I met that boy, years ago.

In the order.

Shut up with the dramatics, I tell myself. It's not like anyone can hear you thinking.

Suddenly, I stop dead in my tracks and I let a gasp find it'd way out of my lips. "Whoa…."

Dead ahead of me, spinning in midair, is a large key.

Sub consciously I walk towards it, and hold out my hand. The key zaps from its original place in the air, and into the palm of my hand.

The key, while large and heavily detailed, is surprisingly light. It's a silver metallic like colour, and has lines engraved in, some sort of metal I can't name.

The sound of four engines wakes me out of my thoughts. Out of the blue, 4….. Animals... in cars….. Are closing in on me.

Panic wells up in my chest. Asia, it's just some crazy furballs. It's not… him.

"Sub-species! Give us the battle key!" The lion roars. Oh, so they talk. Why am I not surprised.

"**What's so special about this key? Is there some giant door or something? Does it lead to Iams pet food or some cat toy**?" I taunt, and a victorious smirk spreads on my face as I watch them look at me in confusion.

"Captain Kalus, what is she saying.?" Asks the crocodile.

"She is new, not part of the battle force five." Sneers the shark, he should really shut up. I can take him, and he wouldn't see it coming.

"Quiet Sever, Crocomodo. Hatch, is she speaking some sort of magic?" asks, who I believe is Captain Kalus, the leader.

"I am not sure Captain Kalus." Squeaks the scorpion, who I think is Hatch.

My smirk grows wider as I think of the fun I can have. "**You can't be that stupid. Although your brains are the size of walnuts.**"

They all take their eyes off me and look at Hatch, as if wanting an answer. I take this as my chance to escape.

I slip back the way I came, and a wall forms behind me, and the last thing I hear is a loud "I told you I don't know!"

Still smiling, I look down at the key I'm holding in my hand, my jet black side bangs falling in front if my eyes. I heard Captain Kalus call it a battle key. It must be important, if he wanted it so bad.

Maybe this key will let me go back home….

The feeling that I'm being watched jolts me out of my thoughts. I look up, and find that I'm standing in front of 5 cars.

One red, one blue, one purple, one green….and….and…

One yellow. One yellow I know very well. One yellow I stole, one yellow I returned, one yellow whose owner I've injured, trusted, and… knew?

"**You….." **I say, staring him in the eye.

"**You- wait a sec, you got the battle key**!" he exclaims.

"In English please!" says the purple one

"He can't switch to English, the girl obviously can't speak English." Says the red one, who is probably the leader.

I don't know why, but what he said makes me mad. "That girl can in fact speak English, and the girl's name is Asia" I say, and run, jump on the hood of the purple car, run onto the roof and jump off, landing behind them.

With battle key in hand, I thrust it out, and a blue portal appears, and I race through.

It all happens so fast, but the thing I think is family. They act as a family, even though they aren't related in blood.

I haven't had a family since I was five.

And I let my first tear fall in 6 years.

**Heyyy! I can't believe I got this finished for tonight! Yayy! I'm going to do probably do a Lunar chronicles Fanfiction soon. The lunar chronicles is a book series, in case you don't know. So yeah, please review! When you review, it makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asia's POV**

The second I get back on earth, I scan the area for a building to hide in. The closest building is what seems to be either a garage or some sort of car testing lab.

Dashing through the desert sand, I climb through an open window in the front of the building. Inside is a normal garage, just a bit dusty, not like it was abandoned, but just in need of a clean.

I'm not positive whether there's anyone here, and for the first few seconds, I think I'm alone. Until I see the alien come out of nowhere. She's slightly transparent, and blue in colour.

We stand there, staring and still as stone. I think were both trying to comprehend the situation, and figure out what to do…., or she's stalling!

I have enough time to say crap in my head when the door opens.

"Hey Sage, were back! Another battle…." Starts the one with blonde hair, but trails off once he realizes I'm here. They're the ones from the restaurant, and the other place.

I've got bad luck.

We're all quiet for a second, before I speak up. "I've got to go now so, bye." I start to run to the open window from where came, until one word echoes around the large room.

"Wait." I turn around, facing the blonde who spoke. "We can explain, about, everything. Just listen, Asia, right?" I nod, and fold my arms across my chest.

"Before I do that, I'll introduce you to everyone. I'm Vert, and this is Agura, Zoom, Sherman, his older brother Spinner, Stanford, and Sage." He says, pointing to everyone in turn. So Zoom didn't tell his team about

A couple of hellos are spoken before Vert continues. "We are Battle Force 5. We protect earth from threats such as the Vandals, Primitive animas who think and act like humans, only more power hungry and evil, and the Sark, robots, with a massive army. They want to takeover earth, and the way to do that is to get possession of a battle key. The only thing stopping them is us. Our job is to get all the battle keys so they can't get to earth."

He pauses for a minute to catch his breath. "It's a tough job-"

"And a pain in the neck" interrupts Stanford. I think he's Stanford anyways.

Vert glares at Stanford. I think he's about to continue but I speak up. "Before you continue, I think what you guys do is really important. And I think I know why you need to keep what you do undercover. But, if these Sark and Vandals are as big of a threat as you say, you probably need all the help you can get. So, can I join?"

Agura speaks first "Of course, from what we have seen, you have some impressive skills. We could definitely benefit from having you on the team." I smile slightly at that.

Spinner adds on "Yeah! Like the way you jumped onto Stanford's car, and leaped off, like you were the main controllable female character in a video game. That took serious skills!"

"Did it have to be my car?" grumbles Stanford.

"Wait, what about your parents? You are obviously not from Handler's Corners, or older than 18." Sherman says.

I clench my fist and look up at the ceiling. Whenever someone mentions my parents, it sends a wave of guilt crashing through my mind. I remember the day when it happened vividly, right down to the look on my mother's face as the bullet pierced her flesh.

Stop it Asia! I shout at myself mentally. It just makes things worse! I look at Bf5, now, my teammates and force out "My-parents, won't mind…"

They seem to catch on and give me looks of sympathy. I want to scream when people do that. Their sympathy won't bring my parents back from the dead, won't stop the years of torture I went through disappear just like that.

Vert breaks the silence. "Well, don't worry. We'll be your family now." I smile all thoughts of my depressing life fly out of me, family.

Suddenly, Sage gasps, and I follow her gaze to the wall where all our shadows are. But something, I don't know how it's happening, changes about my shadow.

First it disappears, and then it returns, as the shadow of an orb. Then it changes to show a sword, a fist, a motorcycle. Everyone stares in disbelief. My shadow turns into a rose. The petals fall off, and the petals turn into droplets of blood, then it all disappears in a flash of black. After the flash, my shadow is back to normal.

"So, the legends are true!" Sage says " You are the Black Shadow."

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long! I had an Idea about doing an Ask/Dare BF5, since I personally enjoyed reading Melosa's and Adventure Prince's. But I need to know that I would get questions and dares before I start. So, if you would like me to do that, review on this story or pm me saying you want me to do it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Any dialogue in BOLD is spoken in Thai. Anything in **_**Italics**_** is a flashback/what scene someone is describing from along go**

**Asia's POV**

"Sage, what's a Black Shadow?" asks Vert, clearly as confused as I am.

"A Black Shadow is a name, for someone like Asia. The Black Shadow is a person with the Dark Orb inside of them. It's said to be located in the back of their hand, where it won't interfere with any vital organs. Anyways, over the course of time, people will have small fragments of the black orb in them without realizing it. With each generation, larger and larger pieces are inside until you get the full orb. This only happens every thousand years. It's ancient, and worth millions of your earth dollars." Sage begins to explain.

What? I'm worth millions? My mouth drops and I stare at Sage expecting her to yell fooled you! But she doesn't.

"Which bank can we cash her in? Everyone here could use a million dollars, except maybe Sage, but that's not the point! I could bribe everyone in my family and go from 189 to 1 in line for the throne!" exclaims Stanford. What the hell? I'm not your personal ticket to royalty!

I'm about voice my thoughts but Zoom beats me to it. "What the heck Stanford! She's a girl, not your escort to being king!" I blink in surprise. I certainly did not except him to stick up for me. That was kind.

"Anyways, the dark orb is said to not be a physical object in the Black Shadow, but if somehow is taken out of her, it's said to be an actual orb. This orb is also said to grant the Black Shadow powers, but that's just a legend, and I doubt that part is true. The black Shadow also has the ability to get to battelzones without a chip." continues Sage.

I let out a gasp. So, that's why? Now that I think about it, it makes sense, at least a little bit.

"There is one last thing. If Asia is taken to the centre of a certain battlezone, the orb literally explodes inside of her, killing Asia. And if anyone succeeds with that, they gain powers, and basically rule the multiverse. So if this happens and the orb falls into the wrong hands…" concludes Sage, trailing off.

Sage didn't need to finish. If it falls into the wrong hands, earth is left vulnerable to takeover, the universe, or the multiverse as Sage calls it falls to evil.

I'm not focused on what everyone is saying, but everyone heads their own way, leaving me with Zoom.

Zoom is about to ask me something, but I interrupt him. "I'm guessing you're going to ask if we've met before, and, where."

Zoom just nods. I'm surprised; I can't believe I knew what he was going to say before he said it. That's what something best friends do after they've known each other for over 4 years. At least, I think so. I've never exactly had a best friend for longer than 2 months.

"Alright, this is how we met." I say and take a breath.

_A 10 year old Asia walked through the doors of the order, clutching her backpack with her meager possessions inside. Beside her was one of the masters/ teachers lead her through. A lot of the students couldn't help but look at the girl, and she couldn't blame them. Her electric Blue hair stood out, and the fresh bruises wounds and scars covering most of her body didn't help either._

"_This is Master T. Master T, this is the prodigy we were speaking of. Her hair is unfortunately semi- permanent and should wash out in about a year." The teacher, said with a thick accent._

"_Welcome, to the order of the Flying Fists. And I assume you are Asia?" he asked, and I noded._

"_Good. This is the Chosen One, Zoom. Next to him is Zen. I recommend that you get to know zoom, as you two will be training together, since you are at an extremely advanced level." He continued._

"_Hi." I said simply._

_Hi." Zoom and Zen responded in unison._

"_I must leave you for now. Zoom, explain the way of life and rules to Asia, and give her a tour. I'll be seeing you both tomorrow early. Come, Zen." He finished, and he and Zen disappeared._

"_So, you know I'm Zoom. And I know your Asia. Where are you from?" he asked quickly._

_I hesitated before answering, I had escaped recently, and the feeling of the beatings was fresh in my memory. "I'm from Bangko,_ _Krung Thep Maha Nakhon."_

"_That's awesome!"_

"_So, what exactly is the chosen one?" I said, more confident than before. He won't hurt me, and he probably doesn't know him, so maybe he could be, a possible friend?_

"_It's a person who's chosen to guard the Blue Flame. They have to be super awesome, too." He said, striking a superhero pose._

"_Then how did you get chosen, because you did say they had to be super awesome. And you, not so much." I said, biteing back a giggle as I watched his face work through the emotions, happy, confused, sad, mad._

"_Hey!" he said, pointing at me with his pointer finger. Then he smiled again. "You're funny. I think I'm going to like you. C'mon, I'll show you around." Zoom charged off, and I quickly followed him._

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, and I recently remembered that you were my best friend from the order. I guess we've both changed appearance wise." I conclude.

Zoom looks thoughtful for a moment. My heart begins to race. What if he doesn't believe me? What if he laughs and thinks I'm crazy.

"Now, I remember. Damn, it was stupid of us to not remember each other."

" Because you know it's your bestfriend from five years ago when she kicks you in the stomach." I say dryly.

"That's true. Anyways, I haven't changed much since then, and if we remember everything about each other right, we'll be back to best friends in no time." He says, and I can't help but smile.

"Sure."

"Oh! We need to get you to Sage so she can get you your vehicle and suit! Come on!" He says, grabbing hold of my arm and drags me over to where Sage went.

**Hi! It's been soooo long since I updated and I feel sooooo bad. Sorry! Ok, so this takes place after the finale, but Krytus isn't here. So basically, this is like an imaginary season 2, and the cannon season 2 is season 3. My computer is nearly dead, so I'll have a hard time updating, so that's why this took so long. Please review, follow and favourite! That would make my day! **

**P.S. Longest chapter yet! I'm at 1,155 words and 6 pages! Yay!**


End file.
